


Four Things

by GRiDGALAXY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRiDGALAXY/pseuds/GRiDGALAXY
Summary: Revolver and Playmaker's pre-duel banter turns sour when Revolver decides it would be funny to roast Playmaker's cards.Crack.





	Four Things

It had finally happened. Playmaker could feel his blood boiling and his heart pounding. His rival, Revolver, stood before him. They were ready to duel.

“So, we're finally doing it?” Revolver asked in an intimidating fashion.  
“Yes. I'm going to beat you.” Playmaker responded, as serious as ever.  
“I'd like to see you try. I'm going to destroy you. I'm more powerful than I've ever been before.”  
“That isn't going to happen. I have Kusanagi and Ai on my side. I have Soulburner and Jin, too. We're going to get our revenge.”  
“And how do you plan to do that? By summoning a dumbass secretary?” Ryoken sneered.  
Playmaker blinked a few times. Then he got what his rival was saying.  
“Hey, Backup Secretary is a powerful Cyberse monster that will---” Playmaker had begun speaking defensively before he was cut off.  
“What? Schedule meetings and appointments until it kills me? File documents menacingly?”  
Revolver could barely contain his laughter.

“Well your monsters are just a bunch of gun dragons.” Playmaker spat back, sounding rather lame in the process.  
“Yeah, because what could be cooler than a dragon, that's also a gun?”  
“Literally anything, Revolver. What sort of goddamn moron decided that fusing a powerful, majestic, mythical creature with a chunk of metal that throws more chunks of metal at things would even come close to being a good idea? You're literally disgracing the awesomeness of dragons.”

“Oh yeah?! Well, it's not like cards matter anyway. Your tactics suck balls.” Revolver lost his cool.  
“Oi! My tactics are unique and are a result of my determination to---”  
“Hold it right there, sunshine. Your tactic is literally just throwing cards down on the field until you dig your own grave, then relying on your stupid AI and its skill to bail you out. Every. Single. Time.”  
“Yeah, well at least my tactic isn't flailing my arms around dramatically and screaming as if a duel is a competition of how bloody extra you can be. You look like a goddamn clown every time you command an attack.”  
“Well excuse me for having pizzazz and personality.”

“Yeah, but pizzazz and personality don't win you duels. You'll lose to me, and I have three reasons why. One, my revenge cannot be stopped. Two, I have the power of the Cyberse cards. Three, I have all of my comrades who believe in me. You don't stand a chance.”  
“Oh? Are you going to win because you have those three things?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well I hate to break it to you, but I have a force more powerful than three things on my side.”  
Playmaker laughed.  
“That's ridiculous. Nothing is more powerful than the three things.”  
“Well then let me be the first to introduce you to…”

Revolver activated a program and a set of fireworks set off behind him.

“... Four things!”

Playmaker’s jaw dropped. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be real. Thinking of not three things, but four? How did Revolver discover such a godly power? With an ability like that, anything could be possible.

Playmaker instantly knew that Revolver had not been lying about being more powerful than he ever had been before. For the first time, Playmaker realised that he might actually lose this duel.


End file.
